


just trying to get some sleep

by saphinias



Category: Bandom, Fueled by Ramen, fun.
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, but yeah he just writes some nights and is generally annoyed that's it, i don't know i'm not him, maybe that's what it is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello and welcome to the pre-production of Some Nights, a shortened version via Nate’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just trying to get some sleep

Nate was tired, and irritated, and kind of antsy.

Mostly because getting up almost every night for the past two weeks for a few hours every night was not really helpful.  And because he wanted to be back on tour already, but he had to write some songs for that.  

Which is, you know, what he was  _doing_  up at 2:17 in the morning.  He didn’t fight it anymore, the faster he got this - whatever  _this_  was - out of his system, the faster he could get some fucking sleep.

He just wrote and wished he didn’t have to think about it because being up at this time of night was really shitty.  Unholy, even.  But he couldn’t get the goddamned things out on autopilot, and the ink kept running out of his pens - all of his pens.  They were all out to get him.

(Nate had religiously not used a pencil willingly since sixth grade, when he was finally allowed to use them for school.)

During the day he was tired all the time and Nate thought that maybe an irregular sleeping schedule was worse than getting very little sleep.  Half of the time he couldn’t move he was so exhausted, and the other half he couldn’t  _stop_  moving he got so anxious from being overtired.  He hardly ever left his apartment because who could live a  _real adult life_  during this?  So he ate a lot of pizza and a lot of Chinese and that was fucking inspiring, alright? 

(But then again not because it was only hours after he had consumed the takeout that the stupid words started making sense and coming together.)

(In hindsight maybe he should’ve just eaten earlier.)

So yeah, when he finished the tenth song and things felt final (finally, finally) he _may_  have struck a pose.  He may have bought some very expensive whiskey.  And he sure as  _hell_  wrote an introduction for the fucking things.

 


End file.
